random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the So-Called Troublemakers
is a fictional movie written by Konanoki and Niobium. It deconstructs usual GoAnimate Grounded Video tropes. Plot (WIP) When Caillou is accused of something he never did, he gets expelled and grounded, which causes him to whine about how the world is against him and everything is gonna screw him up in a way or another. But then, he declares he had enough and talks to his "troublemaker" friends who are similarly treated as Caillou (Dora, Little Bill, Brian, Warren Cook) to find a way to get revenge to his parents and society of GoCity. Cast *Caillou *Boris *Doris *Dora *Dora's Mom *Dora's Dad *Warren Cook *Little Bill Transcript (The movie opens with a shot of a normal day in Caillou's neighborhood. As this overly cheerful song plays, we see a street sign that reads "Martin Luther King Blvd", along with a homeless man dressed as Santa and begging pedestrians to take overpriced photos with him, a police helicopter flying in the sky, a three-armed mutant giving birth to a cyclops with two heads, a vandalized billboard of Steve Harvey, unsupervised kids running around, and a pair of shoes hanging from street wires) (The camera finally zooms to Caillou's school, which is conveniently located right next to a strip club and a dollar store with bars on the windows. It zooms into inside a classroom. We see the main character, Caillou alongside a few other students, and also the teacher Miss Martin.) Miss Martin: Morning, class, today is when you turn over your homework, did you do it? Classmate #1: 'Yep, I can turn over my homework. (turns a paper over to its back side) '''Classmate #2: '''If it means we can go to recess early and pelt the Mormon students, heck yeah I did do it! (In the far, far back of the classroom, Caillou is... pondering) '''Caillou: '(with bloodshot eyes, he says the following in his mind) If you sweat in a sweater, aren't you the sweater? 'Miss Martin: '''Caillou. '''Caillou: '(still pondering) If Apple made a car, would it have windows? 'Miss Martin: '''Caillou... '''Caillou: '(still thinking) If you drink a drink, is it possible to food a food, or can you- 'Miss Martin: '(through a megaphone) CAILLOU!!! 'Caillou: '(snaps to reality) GAH! Yes, ma'am? '''Miss Martin: Did you turn over your homework. (Caillou gets nervous.) Caillou: Uhhh.... Miss Martin: Did you turn it over or not? Caillou: '''Well, no - my father had attempted to throw my homework away in the paper shredder and... '''Miss Martin: '''I call bullshit. GUARDS! (Two muscular men grab Caillou by the arms and drag him into a room called "RSM" as this plays) '''Caillou: '''What are you guys gonna do to me?! (They grab a machete) '''Caillou: '''No. (And a lighter) '''Caillou: '''No! (And a noose) '''Caillou: '''HAVE MERCY! (And a book titled "Ultimate Joke Book for Kids") (This makes Caillou scream so hard that The Leaning Tower of Pisa collapses) '''Italian Guy with Green Hat: Mama Mia! Other Italian Guy with Red Hat:'' What could have caused the tower to collapse? (Suddenly, a turtle barely even touches the two Italian men, and they die right on the spot) (Later during recess, Caillou is playing tag, but he runs so fast he hits his head on a pole so hard he loses his consciousness for a second) '''Caillou: '''OW! (tries to get up) Mother, is that you? '''Miss Martin: '''Hey, Saitama, stop acting like the accident you are and go to the principal's office, they'd like a nice conversation with you. '''Caillou: '''I'll go, but my name's Caillou! Just because I'm so bald you can read my mind doesn't mean- '''Miss Martin: '''Ok then, Aang. '''Caillou: '''IT'S CAILLOU! (storms off) '''Miss Martin: '''Gee, what's the deal with Charlie Brown? (The camera cuts to the principal's office, and this starts playing) '''Caillou: '''Hello? Principal Lipschitz? '''Principal Lipschitz: '''Ah, Patrick Stewart Jr, come on in! '''Caillou: '''FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT, MY NAME IS- '''Principal Lipschitz: '''Irrelevant. Now I'm not one to concur with widespread opinions, but- '''Caillou: '''I guess that explains your motivational posters right there. (camera pans to a poster that reads "too legit to quit" and another one that reads "Don't taze me, bro") '''Principal Lipschitz: '''Excuse me?! '''Caillou: '''I said sticking with the times is great for someone like you. '''Principal Lipschitz: '''Again, irrelevant. Now, Caillou, as I was saying, it seems you've been quite the awful, troublemaking shithead we've grown to know and hate. '''Caillou:' Well, it is not my fault everyone treats me like shit even i'm techinally doing nothing wrong. Have you stopped to think? '''Principal Lipschitz: '''I don't know, have YOU ever thought about anything in life? '''Caillou: '''Well... (and then everybody died from ligma Category:Movies Category:Projects